transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
He Got Better
Military District(#10264Rnt) - Iacon The military district has seen the most deviation from the original city-state's blueprints out of all the districts within Iacon. One of the main reasons why Iacon inevitably fell was because the foundation of the city-state wasn't designed with the intention to be used as a military stronghold, thus flaws were open to be exploited which led to the city-state's demise. Fortunately Iacon has been rebuilt with colossal improvements from a military standpoint of view, while keeping as close to the city-state's original blueprints as possible. On the western perimeter of the military district the fortress-like building of Decagon, the Autobots' main military headquarters on Cybertron, can be seen. Over to the southern end of this district, the famed Iaconian Aerial Academy and Iaconian Military Academy can be seen standing sitting stand by side. Connecting all of these areas together are dozens of floating collapsible highway networks that extend all across this region. There are security checkpoints spread throughout this entire area, with each checkpoint vigilantly guarded by cautious Autobot security guards. Prowl's been held in quarantine for what had seemed an eternity. They'd kept him at Metroplex for a while, then transferred him to Iacon for the rest of the time. Yes...he understands why it had been necessary--in fact, if he were in Command's place at the time, he would have done the exact same thing. Protocol was protocol. He'd always stuck to it. Still, he's quite glad that it's finally over, now. Sitting in an empty box for decacycles, powerless to do anything but wait, with absolutely no idea what was going on outside or when they'd decide to let him out. And...as much as he'd probably be reluctant to admit it...none of his old friends to talk to. So, when the Operations techs and security come to let him out, he just gives them an exasperated look. "About -time-." he remarks wryly. He is glad for it, but he'd be slagged if he showed any of it right now. Moving near the back of the Security Detail, Hardhead lets out a grunt as he holds his two Shatterblasters down at his side, his shoulder mounted cannon emits a dull hum as he as it on-line. One of the other security guards looks back at Hardhead giving him an inquisitive look. Scowling at the guard, Hardhead just stares past him towards Prowl. Continuing to scowl at Prowl, Hardhead offers him a faint nod. "Prowl." He continues to hold the weapons at his side, ready to gear up. His scowl twists on his face as if contemplating something, after a moment, "How are you?" Sitting a fair distance off, watching the release of Prowl is Mute. He sitting running through all the observations made by the medics and technicians while Prowl had been kept locked away from everyone. Last he saw Prowl he was utterly convinced it was the real deal. The techs all say it's the real deal now. But then someone just recently pulled a fast one on Blaster using Mute, so he's not so sure now. So for now he watches the mech who is meant to be dead. Waiting. Repugnus is not part of the security detail, and probably shouldn't even be here, and yet somehow he managed to tag along with the group. He stands somewhere behind Hardhead, giving Prowl a little wave. "Sup, Prowl!" Repugnus says. "I guess I don't have to break you out of here for fun and laughs after all!" Why exactly is Velum here? Well, she's an honorary Autobot for one, but she's also part of ARCPD. And since this in an Iacon matter, she feels she's needed here. With removable police lights strapped to her exo, the Nebulan takes up a spot beside Hardhead, cockpit open to show her sporting on-duty uniform and scribbling down something. "Hard to believe I'd ever come face to face with the mech memorialized in front of ARC HQ." Velum muses with a smirk when finally looking up to spot Prowl being led. "Officer Velum." She introduces herself plainly, though a faint smirk hints her lips when continuing and extending her exo's hand, "Or Leutenant Commander, depending where I'm on duty." Off in the distance, an engine revs, and along with the brake shriek of someone taking their corners too fast, gets closer. A high and purple Alfa Romero skids to a stop as a sea of protests drift in after it. Transforming, Halo scowls back down the hall. "Hello? I'm clearly running late? All you had to do was move." She rolls her optics. "You try keeping a proper schedule when you're trying to redesign a chainblade for Hound." She moves her arms like a robot, and does what is apparently her Hound voice. "No, keep it olive green! I like olive green!' Ugh." The scowl switches to a saccharine smile. "This must be Prowl! I joined up shortly before you left on the Ark. We never met. Your detail work is in really good shape, especially for a dead person." Halo twists from sleek car to flawless HEROIC AUTOBOT! Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Blades is here to malinger, because he's off-duty, but he doesn't have enough time to go corner Decepticons in dark alleys and still be washed up in time for his next shift. So, if he can't engage in dubious vigilante justice, watching Prowl adapt to modern society is the next best thing! Prowl arches a brow when he emerges and sees that he has quite the group waiting to greet him. "Quite the welcoming party, I see." he comments, nodding. "Hardhead." he returns the curt greeting. "Well, I am certainly glad that I am no longer confinued to a box." But probably not very glad that Repugnus is still around. He scowls when the Monsterbot waves at him, but gives him a brief nod in greeting anyway. "Repugnus. I see you haven't changed a bit." The strategist appears additionally surprised at Velum. Organics patrolling Iacon, eh? Interesting. "A pleasure, officer." he says politely. "What brings you to Iacon?" Halo gets a somewhat annoyed glance. And who was this? "I am." he confirms in response to her question. "Thank you, but I would suggest that you refrain from mocking your teammates." Looking down at Velum, Hardhead favors her with a slight nod, "Duros says 'Hello, General'." Giving a moments pause, Hardhead's optic bar flickers again, "Also, hello from me Velum." He then looks over at Halo, staring for a moment then back at Prowl. "Hnnnn. The Scientist say you are fine." Hardhead tilts his head to the side. "The Scientist say a lot things that aren't true..." The police cruiser rapidly unfolds, revealing Prowl's biped form. Happily going unnoticed from his observation point (okay, so Mute assumes he's been noticed just not acknowledged which is fine with him). Mute runs a holo scan on everyone present, storing their likenesses for possible later use. Meanwhile he also runs a voice recognition on Prowl. And then runs through everyone else. And then he encrypts his more sensitive data just in case. Meanwhile he continues to look at Prowl. Repugnus turns around to stare back at Halo, grinning. "Wowwww, I thought I was rude. 'Hey, DEAD guy, nice rims, too bad you aren't still dead or I'd loot them off your corpse.' Hahaha! Ahem. Anyway, Prowl, yes indeed, I haven't changed..." He winks at Prowl. "Which is good for you if, you know, that logical brain of yours says that you need a guy to do a job that, eh, nobody else would, if you know what I mean, and I know you do!..." Halo dismisses Prowl with a handwave. "I'd suggest my teammates learn a little bit about style." She produces a cyan and white stun gun from subspace. "So what's your deal again? You were brought back from the dead or something? I was pretty backlogged on design orders when everything went down." She smiles, and taps a button on the stungun, which hums to life. "I'm what you would call 'in demand.' It's flattering, but deservedly so, you know? I try to stay humble about it." She makes a face at Repugnus, gesturing at him with the stun gun. "Ugh, looting? I don't do second hand, sweetie." Velum smirks over at Hardhead and gives him a lighthearted nudge with an elbow. "Not a General anymore, Duros. Got a promotion a while back." She's about to speak to Prowl again, but a skreech of tires in the background has her exo's torso pivoting around so she can peek out at Halo speeding up to the group. "Might wanna watch your speed there." She notes flatly to the femme, sounding more like a warning than a suggestion. The others present, who she just sees now, get a nod before Velum turns back to Prowl. "Actually, I'm here to offer you a job." Exo's hands fold professionally behind its back before she leans forward in her pilot's chair. "I know you're still catching up on what's been going on lately. But with Retoris recently rebuilt we've since formed the Active Response Center, and I believe we'd do well to have a mech of your skills on the police force." And knowing Prowl he'll likely be running the place in a week. Blades does not notice Mute scanning him. He does check out Halo, though, because he hasn't seen her before. Helmet is similar to Prowl's. Did Archaeonix make Prowl a sister? Does Archaeonix's evil know no bounds? Probably not, on both counts. Wait, Blades has it. He snaps his fingers and suggests, "Hey, car person! With the cyan! I'm on to you - you're /Needlenose/ in disguise." Blades is terrible. Prowl has noticed Mute, yes. But Mute hasn't said anything to him, so he's not said anything back. That's just how he rolls, you know. He remembers the cassette from before though. The mech was certainly good at what he did. Just like Repugnus is. Which was why the Monsterbot is necessary, much to the strategist's own chagrin. But he nods at Repugnus' assertions. "Yes...unfortunately..." he mutters, then glowers at Halo. "Unfortunately, we're in the middle of a war. And when you're in the middle of a war, you don't really have -time- for such trivialites as fashion. Certainly not mocking your teammates over it. And if you -were- trying to stay humble, you certainly aren't doing a very good job of it, -soldier-." he says bluntly. "Either that or your definition of 'modest' is severely distorted." he says sharply, then turns to Velum. "Retoris rebuilt? I see much has changed. All right then, I'm board with that. Just point me in a direction, Comma---" But he is cut off when Blades shouts that someone is Needlenose in disguise. "Oh? If you have reason to believe so, Blades, please do investigate." Scowling deeper, and then Hardhead's face manages a faint smile at Velum, "Duros, offers congratulations for the promotion, but notes that you shall always be a General to him." Hardhead finally slides his Shatterblasters back into Subspace, if Prowl was a Zombie Monster, he would have done something by now....right? However, he does keep his shoulder cannon online, just in case. His hands now feel, Hardhead does what he always does, he crosses his arms over his chest and looks around. Looking at Halo, Hardhead seems perplexed for a moment, "Hnnnnn-fashion...the most important component of combat." He then gestures at Prowl as he echoes similar sentiments. Micro-Lynx stalks in and, for some unknown reason, only reaches Prowl's shoulders... until the camera-angle changes, and then he's back to normal size, towering over everyone. Crazy how perspectives work like that. "Ah! Good day everyone! It is phenomenal to see Iacon so wonderfully busy, occupied, and bristling with life. Naturally, it is my quarter in particular that seems to draw the ideal crowds, but that is to be expected." His optical visor scans those present. "Hmm... I do hope everyone is doing well this fine cycle?" Repugnus doesn't take offense to Halo pointing a gun at him because that's a pretty normal reaction to him. "Why not? When you're in a hostile planet with no resources on-hand, you HAVE to loot dead bodies. Preferably 'con bodies, but if you got to, you may have to use Autobot bodies. I mean, if it's that or dying... Oh, but you're too gosh darn pretty to be in THAT kinda situation, right?" He smirks. "But this isn't about you, this about our new friend--especially MY new friend--Prowl! Prowl, what's the first thing you wanna do to the 'cons?" Jazz spots the little crowd along with Prowl. He stays away for now content on listening and observing. The white Autobots stays slightly out of sight. Halo can hardly process what she's hearng from Prowl. It's like he's speaking a different language or something. "It's like you're speaking a different language or something." She gives a shrug that's sort of meant for Hardhead and Prowl. "If you don't look good doing it, what's the point?" The Autobot turns to Blades just in time to be accused of being Needlenose? She stares for a moment. "I...what? Needlenose? I've got shoulder rockets and door wings, Blades- I couldn't be more Autobot if I turned into a red truck. Although Needlenose has a great look, really pushing the boundaries on what you can do with the gray spectrum of purple. Anyway, I'm only here to return Prowl's blasters." She glances at Prowl. "The weight was off in lefty here, so I rerouted the energon charger to turbulate any excess backflow. Lighter, leaner, more energy efficient." She hands the blasters to Repugnus. "Hand these to him when we're positive he's not a zombie or whatever? I don't know how this is suppose to work. Also, your claws are dulling. Swing by my workshop." Blades does have to admit to Hardhead and Duros, "Prowl /could/ be a vampire, be sure to see how he reacts around wild cyberroses, vampires hate those. However, he's a possible vampire who has just authorized me to go investigate NEEDLENOSE, so I'm going to do just that!" Blades rubs his hands together. He walks over to Halo and can't really loom, because he's short, and he points out, "One, I said Needlenose in /disguise/. I can tell you're not a jet. Two, you just admitted that Needlenose 'has a great look, really pushing the boundaries on what you can do with the gray spectrum of purple', and only Needlenose would say that. QED." Velum likes Blades. He's a good mech who stabs a lot. A+ in her book. But that comment? That just makes her facepalm and sigh. "Really, Blades?" She arches a brow his way. Back to Prowl. "Anyway, stop by my desk at ARC Headquarters and we'll get you started. And I know you've got your reputation, but unfortunately you'll have to go through the exams like everyone else." Attention finally turns towards Halo and Repugnus after giving Hardhead another friendly little jab at the comment, hand rolling at the wrist while gesticulating towards Prowl. "Doesn't look like a zombie to me." She notes dryly, fixing the femme in particular with a halfmast look. "And aren't you a medic? Should know if he checks out or not. Anyway, his previous evaluations have checked out, so I think it's safe to say he's ready for duty." Hard expression melts when the sound of Sky Lynx stomping up reaches her ears, Velum suddenly straightening in her chair and turning suit towards the dinobird and giving him a proper salute. "Sky Lynx, sir. Good to see you again." Jazz rolls his optics behind his visor at all the zombie talk. Finally he decides to make his presence known and approaches his old partner. "I don't think he's a zombie or a vampire but...still hard to beleive the real McCoy has returned." The tone is friendly enough but...something lingering in there...subtle but there. He nods at his fellow Autobots. Sky Lynx is ignored? This shall not do! He does, though, seem to take a keen interest in the conversation apparently taking place between Halo and Blades... Hmm. The former seems to be a fresh face. He'll have to look up dossiers later, though, and dedicates the new medic's face to memory for just that reason. Amused, for the time being, the giant mech settles his bulk down with an audible *THUD* and snakes his tail around so it poses less of a tripping hazard than it otherwise ought to. "Likewise, Velum!" At least someone acknowledged his presence. "I trust all is well with you?" The tail flicks up to his brow, returning the salute in the absence of proper hands to do so. To Jazz, he offers a respectful nod in greeting. "Jazz, good to see you as well." Repugnus takes the blasters, looks at them, shrugs, and before Velum even finishes explaining that Prowl's "ready for duty", he's already handing them to the formerly dead Autobot. "Here you go! Personally I'd invest in a chain-knife, something that'll cut through their armor and into their guts, but that's just me." He turns back to Halo, looking genuinely worried. "...and, eh, my claws are getting dull? Can't have that! How will I kill anyone?" Repugnus finally notices Sky Lynx, too. "Sup, dawg! Oh, wait, you're more of a cat. Hm." Staring at Halo for a long moment, "There is the point of sacrificing yourself and friends so that the innocent can live free." He then slides his head over to Blades, "A Vampire? Earth TV will rot out your processor, Blades." Hardhead then watches as Blades harass Halo, he simple shrugs as if that situation should resolve itself. Looking up at Sky Lynx, Hardhead gives him a nod of respect before looking over the others. "Hnnnn, yes the 'real' Prowl." Halo winks at Repugnus, and then gets a little dramatic with Velum. "Medic? Ugh. I'm a weapons engineer, and kind of a fantastic one, if you don't mind me saying. Everyone else does. I can't help that I have the mental capacity to dabble in medical mechanics on the side. It's probably a lot of what Optimus saw in me." She pauses to reflect/pose for a moment. "Can I tell you that I love your arm, by the way? Please come and hang out some time. We can put a chainsaw on it." Halo smiles and claps her hands together. "I'll draw up some designs while Blades investigates my alter ego." Halo laughs and rolls her optics. "What is someone *could* dual faction that easily? Talk about a punch/counterpunch to the gut." She waves to Prowl and she turns on her heel away from the group. "Welcome back! I'm glad you're not a space zombie or whatever." Halo transforms, driving off down the hallway, talking through Velum chainsaw equations as she goes. Halo transforms into a stunning ALFA ROMERO PANDION! Prowl nods. "No, I understand, officer. Protocol is protocol. No exceptions. I'll be sure to stop by later." Of course, he'd do exactly the same thing in that position. He gives Halo a disgusted look. Ugh, one of -those- people. But at least she knows weaponry. "Oh? Tell me, if the Decepticons suddenly had much better fashion in your optics, and the Autobots refused to follow their 'style', would you defect?" he questions, taking the blasters from Repugnus with a nod. The strategist nods to Sky Lynx upon his arrival. "Sky Lynx." And then Jazz reveals himself. This time, Prowl actually appears to lose his cool for a moment. "Jazz..." he starts, but somehow can't finish. Blades is bored, and that is no excuse, but that's it, there. However, Halo is actually playing off Blades's fake accusations quite well. She is no fun! Skeptically, he says, "...chainsaws?" Halo says, "'Decepticons with better fashion.' I thought you guys said Prowl was a humorless brick?" Solstice says, "Heeeeey. So *this* is Cybertron, how cool is this place." Sky Lynx says, "Yes! It truly is! A phenomenal place and full of natural wonders well worth looking into." Prowl says, "I wasn't joking. Simply describing a hypothetical situation." Solstice says, "Oh! Oh, Hypotheticals?" Blades says, "How cool it is depends on the season." Solstice says, "Well, ye-eaaah? Cool can be used as a definition of ambient temperature but in this case, I meant *Cool*, like fantastically awesome this place is. Nothing at all like Earth. And so far, not a mud puddle either!" "Yessir, all in all a good day I'd say." Velum nods to Sky Lynx, only to get pulled back when Halo mentions her arm. Yeah, you mention the arm, you're gonna get noticed. After Halo's babbling, which admittedly she tuned out most of, the Neb glances down at metal hand and flexes digits a little. "...Honestly, I'm more of a punching and shooting person. Dunno if I wanna go the Grax route just yet." But before she can say anything more, the femme is driving off, leaving Velum a little ruffled. That was weird. Clearing her throat, she smooths regular hand through her hair and looks up when Jazz reveals himself. "Jazz, good to see you." A smile, though Prowl gets a curious looks when he falters. "Has it been determined yet if he's going to you, or Sky Lynx?" Military or Intelligence, tough choice with Prowl Jazz tries to size up 'Prowl' looking for anything out of place. Posture, manerism, speech pattern anything that could indicate the Autobot is not who he is. It would be so much simpler if 'Prowl' was a fake. Less implications...about life and death. The resident smooth talker is not all that sure how to handle this either. "Prowl..." Sky Lynx watches the interaction between Prowl and Jazz... it is interesting, after all. Though, the same sort of implications do not seem to be on the forefront of his own thoughts on the matter. Someone returned. The more you think on it, the more processors tend to try and divide by zero. "Well, again, I should say it is quite nice to see so many out and about, enjoying some time to relax, rest, or otherwise catch up with one another. A rare thing in this moment of time." Sky Lynx glances skyward, then off to the distant horizon. "Hmm... I wonder how our reallocation of forces has faired today..." Oh, how easy it would be to just run off and find something to busy himself with. His attention returns, though, to the others present, finally returning Repugnus' acknowledgement. "Repugnus, good to see you. I must admit, you seem to have been somewhat absent of late. I trust all is well?" "Oh, yeah, chainsaws," Repugnus says. "They hurt more! You're probably wondering why I don't use them more if they're so great, Blades? Well, it's because, in the harsh environments I work in, equipment tends to break down a lot, and if my chainsaw breaks down, well, it's not much good to me! But still, before they break down, they can make your enemies squeal!" Daintily, he curtsies to Sky Lynx. "And you, good sir! And the answer to your question is no!" Sky Lynx nods curtly to Repugnus as the strange mech delivers the negative answer. "Well, good to hear everything is normal, then." Yup. Bad is good... right? "After all, it would be a shame if you were not able to deliver some form of crippling punishment on the Decepticons, yes?" Prowl is speechless for a moment as Jazz addresses him, effectively ignoring everyone else around him. It's been...so long. He sees the doubt in his old friend's optics--and it doesn't surprise him. No doubt he doesn't want to be betrayed, no doubt he's cautious. Everything about this situation is so...confusing. It's hard to respond. He takes a tentative step toward his friend. "So--ah..." he begins awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I just...I'm just not sure what to say. It's been so long." Repugnus winks at Sky Lynx, leaning in to nudge him with an elbow. "Whenever nobody's looking? You betcha!" Then he hushes, however, as Prowl tries to approach Jazz. "Ooooh! Better be quiet for this one!" he says to Sky Lynx, then goes "SHHHHHH!" too loudly. Velum falls quiet while observing the tense, awkward moment between Jazz and Prowl. It's hard to tell what they're feeling right now, seeing each other after so long.. but she has a hunch. And so, with a soft clearing of her throat, Velum steps back. "Well then, I'll let you mechs get to it, shall I? If anyone needs me, I'll be at ARC headquarters." She issues a light salute to those present and directs her exo off toward Retoris to finish up patrol duty. Blades steps back and does not make off-colour comments about chainsaws. This is an amazing feat of will for Blades. Jazz is going through mixed emotions right now. He wants to trust his old friend but what if...what if he's staring at another Doubleback...The spy falls back on an old maxim and lightens up...The edge of his mouth twitches a bit in a hint of a smile. He approaches Prowl and smiles and smacks him on the shoulder shaking his fellow bots a bit to make sure he's really there. "I missed ya partner. Glad to have you back." It appears that Hardhead attempts to look away, but part of him forces his eyes to watch the reunion, his face goes limp before forming a wistful look and his gaze drifts off into the distance. A tense moment passes before Jazz finally seems to loosen up--as he usually does. Which was why Prowl hadn't been -too- worried. It wouldn't last, if this is the Jazz he knows. He looks a bit relieved when his friend pats him on the back with a smile, though not surprised. "Heh. Still the stylish spy I used to know. It's good to see you, Jazz." he greets, allowing himself a small smile in return. Today, a poignant reunion is happening between old friends Prowl and Jazz. It is the kind of moment that should not be disturbed, and simply be cherished for what it is, and allowed to progress without loud and obnoxious interuptions. Alas, that is not to be..... Brainstorm enters the room, keen on seeing Prowl again. He saw the Autobot not too long ago, when they first got him back- back when they still weren't sure it really WAS him. Well, at least *less* sure than they are now, which is to say, still perhaps not entirely sure. But Brainstorm is /still/ sure that if only he'll see Prowl flip a table or two, he'll know for sure that it is indeed the same mech. "HEY, I BROUGHT SOME TABLES FOR YA, PROWL!!!" He exclaims. And indeed, there are two foldable ones under his arm, which he unfolds and places near the door, ready for flipping. Then the Headmaster walks in and looks around. "How've ya BEEN?" Sky Lynx is doing what he does best, just watching... Until Brainstorm ventures in. He gives the intrusive mech a look...and just shakes his head with a sigh. Indeed, Prowl has come back to a team that contains many personnel simply lacking in tact, grace, finesse, and other such refinements. Repugnus demonstrates Sky Lynx's fears by reaching into his mouth to try and pick something out of his dental plates. Seems like there's always something in there. When they say Prowl is back, there's only one bad mech that's going to be coming down and checking things out, ya' dig? He's one coooooool customer and there's no doubt in his mind that if anyone's going to find out the real deal about this whole Prowl spiel... it'll be: STREETWISE. Streetwise slides into the area as smooth and silent as silk, keeping to himself for the moment and merely raising an optic to all those that have gathered to check the haps on Prowl. His arms cross over his chest and he merely observes, for the moment. He's more than sure he'll get his chance to question the non-suspect. Or maybe not. Who knows. The important thing is that he's here. To support. And protect. Blades is the sum of all of Sky Lynx's fears. While Streetwise tries to be cool, Blades tries to elbow Streetwise, whispering loudly, "Hey, have you seen First Aid?" Jazz turns towards Brainstorm but does not appear annoyed. He looks at the tables then to Prowl and to Brainstorm..."You still do the..." he motions over to the tables... "The flip thing?" "I--" Prowl begins, but then Brainstorm bursts into the room and ruins the moment. Ugh. How typical. All these vorns, and most of them haven't changed a bit. He's glad for some of it, though for some -others-...he would have preferred it. He frowns at the tables. "Brainstorm, if you're thinking what I'm almost certain you are, that's hardly a reliable test." Blades agrees, "Yes, no one wants to see Prowl dancing on a table." Then he smirks and folds his hands behind his back. "Pretty sure we eliminated 'table-dancing to prove identity' off the list, along with 'racing to prove identity'." Repugnus wonders what he could say to make Prowl flip a table, scratching his chin. Then an idea hits him. "Oh, Protectos. Tell me something--how's the new guy working out? I mean, it was pretty hard finding a replacement for Hot Spot, you know, ever since he died, but, well..." He pauses. "I mean, Inferno was the only guy who could do it..." Brainstorm says, "OH, you'd be surprised, Prowl. YOU'D BE SURPRISED. Sometimes it's the little things that matter the most. You should know that, you're supposed to be the mastermind of criminal psychology, right? Or something like that? Anyway...." Blades gets a look of ire. "It's table-FLIPPING, not table-DANCING... get your verbs straight!" He shakes his head and looks around the room. "C'mon, we ALL wanna see it, right? Right? Am I right, or am I right, eh?" He nudges Jazz with his elbow." Jazz smirks as watching Prowl flipping a table in this context would only be second to the plans he has in store for Ultra Magnus...He just facepalms and is suddenly glad no one from his department suggested that test. Blades drawls, "I had my verbs perfectly straight, Brainstorm." He crosses his arms. The objective is to annoy Prowl into flipping a table. The concept of Prowl dancing on a table is annoying. Bots do not appreciate Blades's art. Then Blades tries to kind of lean against Streetwise. "Ah, yeah, but that... wasn't really the worst part, you know? No... it was when Groove defected to the Decepticons, and we had to replace him with Whirl. That's... that's why I've sworn off violence." Streetwise is doing the only thing that he can do right now and that's try to save face in front of the rest of the crowd. With Blades being Blades and the amount of tables all up in this area, Streetwise can only do so much to keep up his cool facade. His optics cut over to Blades as it becomes story time again so quickly and then Streetwise is peering back in Prowl's direction. There's almost an exasperated sigh that comes from Streetwise. Mostly from Blades leaning. Looking at Brainstorm, Hardhead shakes his head, "Do you and Chromedome and that other one just sit around and think about who can come up with the dumbest ideas and be the most pretentious arrogant..." Hardhead stops dead in his tracks a fist raised at Brainstrom. He seems stuck for a moment ant then lowers his fist. "Sorry. It is an interesting plan." He then grumbles to himself. "Table dancing?" Prowl gives Blades an incredulous look. "No, don't be ridiculous, I don't--" And then they start talking about Hot Spot being dead and Groove defecting and all that. "I--what?" he frowns. He definitely doesn't believe the bit about Groove defecting. But Hot Spot...? "Brainstorm. It is -not-. A good test. Vector Sigma, I shouldn't be the one to tell you that, -you're- the engineer." Repugnus frowns as Prowl doesn't take the bait. "Okay, this is what we're gonna do..." He scoots the table in front of Prowl to try and block him into the room. "If you want to leave the room, you must flip this table over. Otherwise.... YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE! Nyahahaha!" Sky Lynx is staying silent. Why? Because...well... even though he knows that this is hardly the time, place, or even reason to request table-dancing... honestly? Between Repugnus and Brainstorm, common sense is halfway to the Andromeda galaxy in an effort to find a safe haven. The request to flip a table is likewise greeted with a rather...exasperated look, but was anyone expecting anything less? "Repugnus, you may not wish to stand so close to the table." Why didn't he sound so ... sincere with that little tidbit of advice? Brainstorm pffts at Prowl's response, then laughs gleefully at Repugnus'. "SEE? I WAS RIGHT! C'MON PROWL, succumb to the peer pressure!!! It'll be FUUUN!" Brainstorm gestures helpfully towards the tables, like... they're "right here, go onnnn".... and winks at Blades. Blades actually has to get back to shift. But he has to get out of here to do so, so... Blades quickly runs up, flips a table, declares, "Oh look, I must be Prowl," and runs off to actually go do his duty shift. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Prowl gives Repugnus an exasperated look. "Is that so?" he asks, quirking an optic ridge. And of course, Brainstorm eggs him on. Blades' joke earns a smirk. He then proceeds to simply shove the table out of his way with a leg. "And I must definitely not be. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get to Retoris...I have some exams to pass, and documentation to get through." And with that, he walks out of the room. Watching as Prowl walks out, Hardhead shrugs and then looks at Brainstorm, "What is wrong with you?" He then grabs at his head, "Couldn't you have just scanned him and matched his processor patterns or something." He then looks up at Brainstorm, awaiting answers. Repugnus realizes too late that the table wasn't that great of a barricade anyway as Prowl just shoves it aside with his leg. He looks crestfallen at first, then he shakes a fist at Prowl's back as he leaves. "We'll get you to flip a table yet, Prowl! You'll see! YOU'LL SEE!" Sky Lynx chuckles softly. "Well, as entertaining as this has been, I should get back to doing real work." He turns to follow Prowl out, though to see to his own affairs. Though, he does make sure his tail catches that table, flipping it towards Repugnus. Whoops... Brainstorm shrugs. "Ehhh, maybe." He leans in towards Hardhead. "But this is a lot more fun. Heh heh." Staring at Brainstorm, Hardhead nods, "Hnnn, you have a point." Repugnus is promptly knocked over by the table. "ARRRGH!" A single finer rises up. "You're.... despicable." Sky Lynx just laughs. "I don't know what you're talking about!" ''Later… '' Active Response Center(#11226Rnt) - Retoris Actually an entire campus of buildings surrounding one primary triangle shaped one, this is the nerve center of the Active Response Division, Retoris' emergency response and police force. There are several barracks, hangars for vehicles, and various offices all act to keep Retoris's finest operating optimally. Despite the official name of Active Response Division, most people in Retoris refer to members of the organization after the statue in the campus plaza- Prowlers. The Active Response Center Headquarters. The heart of the city that keeps everything running smoothly day in and day out. Keeping with the spirit of a triangle, the building is separated into three main divisions, one in each building with the same symbol in the main lobbies as the one outside, and a central area. Through the main entrance from the campus plaza you'll find yourself in the building for the police division and be greeted by a large lobby, the polished marble floor sporting the ARC's prominent emblem. Further back is where the offices and desks are kept for officers, detectives, and any others who need it. Rooms for booking, processing, and holding are kept from the public eye as well as interrogation, but doughnuts and coffee for a variety of races is made readily available behind the front desk. The Active Response Center! One of the crown jewels of Retoris and headquarters of the three main branches of emergency services that aid the city day in and day out. And it's here, in the law enforcement building, that Velum sits at her desk, the side lamp washing the papers she hunches over in a warm glow. But finally a moment of reprieve comes when she finishes scribbling something in a file, setting pen down and sitting back in her chair with one hand rubbing over her face. Writing reports. The worst part of the job. At least the coffee's okay. Metal arm swipes out to take up her mug after sitting forward again with a sigh, hoping to take a sip. But ah, empty. The Nebulan gives a sour look at the mug and just grunts and sets it back down. If Prowl is going to be anything, he's going to be quick to get back on whatever job he's directed toward. And thus, not long after Velum has requested him to join the patrols at Retoris, he doesn't waste any time flipping tables for the mere sake of his comrades' entertainment. Entertainment, feh. As if anyone had the luxury of entertaining themselves any more. He approaches her desk as she sets the empty mug back down. "Officer Velum." he greets. "I'm ready for the exams." Velum blinks when looking all the way up at the approaching Autobot. "Huh. Didn't expect you to swing by so quickly." A smirk lights her face as she stands. "Figured you'd be checking in with your friends first. But glad you swung by. Follow me." With the wave of a hand to follow, Velum sets off across the office and down one of the halls, directing a gumbie to follow as well. It isn't long before she steps into another room in back, big enough for the average Cybertronian of course, and directs him to one of the tables. Seems that meetings and classes are held here. "Have a seat, please." While he does that, she gets some help from the officer brought with her in handing Prowl a datapad. She would've had the drag the mech sized things, unfortunately. "Now, this is generally similiar to the tests you took in the old days on Cybertron, but it's since been tweaked a little since times have changed and we're protecting other species. If you need anything, I'll be here." Head cranes to the front, human-sized table where she takes a seat to observe him and wait. This usually took new recruits two hours to complete after weeks of study. "I already have." Prowl answers, in regard to checking in with his friends first. And yes, they haven't changed a bit. At least as far as he can tell at the moment, which he actually doesn't have enough data to know with reasonable confidence. He follows her down the corridor and sits down at the desk, taking the datapad. "Thank you, officer." And he sets to work right away. Hm, not too chatty, it seems. Not that she minds. Maybe once he's joined the force he'll open up a little more. Velu mcertainly hopes so, because she's extremely eager to see what Prowl can really do. Maybe the tales are true. Taking a moment from watching him, Velum examines her phone for messages and speaks casually, "Once you're finished, should you pass of course, I'll schedule you a day for the physical and shooting range exams, just to make sure everything's in working order." She smirks up at him, "I bet things feel a little rusty after all this time. Or maybe you're still sharp, who knows." Prowl finishes the written exams in half the time it takes the average new recruit. He's just finishing up the last few questions when Velum makes her comments. "Rusty? Pfff." he hands the datapad off to the assistant. "It sounds like you've heard of me. If that's the case, then you should know I don't do jokes." Velum isn't surprised at all when Prowl finishes so quickly, the gumbie officer taking the offered datapad and uploading the results to Velum's own. "Heh, I'm sure you've got a joke or two in you somewhere." She muses and scrolls through his answers with a critical eye, only allowing herself a light smile when she reaches the end. "Passed with flying colors. No surprise there. Looks like you're cleared for the physical exam. Pass that and you're onto the shooting range. After that? Consider yourself Retoris' newest officer." She tucks datapad away and stands, approaching Prowl to give him a congratulatory shake with her metal hand. "Congratulations on aceing your written. ..I have a hunch that before the end of the month you're going to end up running this place. And I think I'd welcome that since you're statue's on the front lawn and all." Prowl stands once she confirms that he's passed the written exam, and shakes her cybernetic hand, careful not to grip her too hard. "Thank you." He shrugs at her final comment. "Never trust your intuitions." he says stoically. "But, if those in positions of authority deem it appropriate, then I would be perfectly willing to step up and take the responsibility." Velum actually chuckles at that. "If I ever went by my intuitions I wouldn't get into half the dangerous situations I do now." You'd think she were looking for death with the stuff she's done. "But who knows. You may have been gone a long time, Prowl, but people still respect what you did. Plenty of old mechs from your days working here, so I imagine they'll see your potential and shoot you up the ladder quick." A pause before she overlooks with with a slight narrow of her eyes. "...Is it true you can observe eight-hundred moving objects and calculate their trajectory in half a second?" (New BB message (3/214) posted to 'Autobot' by Wraith: Reporting in.) "I suppose that's good to know." Prowl gives Velum a pensive look, then nods. "It is." He answers her question simply. Not that he's boasting. It's just the facts. Then he arches a brow ridge at her. "Where did you hear that one?" It seems his reputation both precedes and succeeds him, in this case. Velum snorts softly at his surprise and rolls shoulders in a casual shrug. "Just some casual chit chat with my friend Stylor." That's all she says about that, however, intent on leaving him with that only fact and making her way to the door. "So have you taken a tour of the city yet? I can show you around if you'd like. And show you the best place to get a cup of coffee. Or er.. oil, I guess. I hear the stuff in the pots here isn't as good." Glancing over her shoulder, she flashes the mech a cheeky grin. "We can go the slow route with my exo, or I can catch a ride with you, if you're up for it. Your call." "Well I certainly wouldn't want to waste any time," Prowl replies, and quickly transforms into his police cruiser form. "Especially not when it comes to low priorities such as relaxation..." he mutters. "But, I suppose it would be beneficial for me to gain a familiarity with the sights and sounds that cannot be retrieved from a map." Prowl shifts forms, folding down into a black and white Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser. First person to ride in Prowl since his return? That's right. Velum. And it was easier than you'd think. Did she secretly set him up? ..Maybe /just/ a little, but hey, officers gave their slower coworkers rides all the time for patrols, so better start getting him used to it. "Appreciate it. Retoris is a pretty big place, believe it or not." With a nod of thanks she carefully slips into the passenger seat and fastens her seatbelt, since sitting in the driver's seems rude to her when she's not the one driving. "I think our first stop will be Fort Dawn, our local EDC base and where the majority of our human population lives. And for our last stop after everything, we can come back here for the final tour." He's going to have to know this place top to bottom, afterall. Human settlements on Cybertron as well, it seems. Interesting. A lot has changed over the vorns. Perhaps not his comrades, but the landscape. Cybertron is certainly looking better. But he shouldn't be surprised by that, he knows from the archived reports that Vector Sigma had made appearances, and appeared to be active once more. Would that mean...new Cybertronian life once again? Or was that too far-fetched of a dream? Hm. Not enough information about Vector Sigma itself, at this present moment. Following the map, he starts to head toward Fort Dawn. "Of course." he confirms. "A human settlement on Cybertron is something I have yet to experience...I look forward to it."